


Thread of love.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Emotional comedy, F/M, Fluff, Lancaster - Freeform, Love, Loving relationships, Multi, Silent Knight - Freeform, Spider girls, arkos, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune never really got women when he was young. They had too many eyes and legs and the fact that they could climb on walls and build nests with their silk! They where a lot to handle so when Jaune ran away to Beacon he was not prepared for the amount of affection that he would receive from the girls nor how he would handle being wrapped up in a thread of love...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Thread of love.

Jaune took a deep breath as he stepped out of the ship. The bullhead swung the doors closed behind him as he stepped out. 

"Well, no turning back now. I hope that I can get home after this." Jaune said as he shrugged Jaune clocked a shoulder and shook once before he began his journey, Jaune saw the massive Beacon tower look down at him as he began to move forward he hoped that he would do well here. He had trained for five years on his own even if it was not considered normal training living in the wilds had taught him a thing or two about staying alive and being himself when he had to. 

"Well, at least mom should be proud of me? I hope?" Jaune shuddered once just thinking about what was going to happen when his mother learned he was still alive. She and his sisters were going to be absolutely furious that he had run away as he did.

"I mean it was not my fault they wanted to make me take a civilian course, stupid family. Just because I'm a gut they thought that I could not be as good of a hunter as a woman. Bah! Women, it's all those extra legs I tell you." Jaune said muttering to himself before-

"You dolt!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't you sneeze!"

"what the hell?" Jaune asked before a loud bang! Filled the air, Jaune winced as he saw the explosion of dust. The massive plume of smoke filled the air. 

"What the hell?" Jaune asked before waving his hands and moving his hand forward as he put his betterment to the side as he began to walk forward and ran into the epicenter of the explosion.

"You dolt!" 

"I am sorry!" Jaune paused as he heard the  _ skittering _ of legs move forward Jaune paused waving his hands through the dust as he looked down. A small crater laid in the ground as Jaune narrowed his eyes, a small girl? Maybe a young woman laid in the middle. She groaned in pain, her short black hair with red tips were stained with dirt, her red-black corset was frayed in several places but overall she looked ok. 

"Do you need a hand?" Jaune asked as he held out a hand to her. She opened her eyes as she looked up at him, bright silver eyes glistened as she nodded. 

"Yeah! Thanks!" The girl said as she pushed up. Jaune gripped her small hand as her legs  _ all _ of them pushed herself up. The small girl took a moment to stabilize her legs balancing out her body's weight as she shook them. The small girl got up and her bright eyes looked up to him.

"Hi, there! Thanks for the help! My name's Ruby! Ruby Rose!" The small girl said as her eyes blinked. Her two large ones blinked before her six smaller ones also blinked. Her eyes blinked one after the other as Jaune nodded.

"Your welcome. Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he held out his hand. The small young woman shook it as she grinned, her legs bent down, her bright red legs shook as she lowered herself, the small amount of fur on her legs began to bristle in anticipation as she grabbed his hand. 

"Thanks! Nice to meet you!" Ruby said as she shook off his hand, her leg hairs were now sticking straight up in the way that let Jaune know she was excited, it did not take him long to pin her genius down.

"So tell me, what are you? A jumping spider?" Jaune asked as Ruby's thorax shook in joy. Her slim waist that led down to the  _ plump _ thorax of the young woman covered in a small red skirt shook as Ruby nodded.

"Yup! I'm a jumping spider!" Ruby said, smiling brightly her dual eyes blinking as she looked up to Jaune. Jaune smiled as she reminded him of the younger girls in his home. Ruby smiled as her small legs skittered on the ground, Jaune was already walking as she began to skitter after him. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby said skittering after Jaune as he walked forward! Jaune saw the jumping spider do a small leap almost coming up to his face as she easily jumped right next to him!

Jaune jumped back a bit but calmed down as she began to keep pace with him. Ruby blinked up at him, her eight eyes shining, she looked him up and down her two main eyes staring him up and down wandering all over his body as her six fixed eyes kept on staring at his face as she smiled. 

"So! Tell me! What kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby asked as she took out a flash of red. Jaune gasped as he saw a massive blur of silver fly past him!

BANG! The ground shook as Ruby slammed down onto the floor, Ruby slammed down a massive scythe down as she smiled up to Jaune.

"This here is my baby  _ Crescent Rose! _ She's a fully combat approved combat scythe with a built-in high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said smiling as she held her blade proudly she picked up the rifle as she pushed it up to Jaune after shifting it into a rifle form. Jaune nodded as he put his hands down.

"Here's mine. It is not  _ that _ fancy but it gets the job done. Her name is  _ Crocea Mors. _ She's an old sword and shield but she definitely gets the job done well enough." Jaune said, showing the blade and shield to Ruby Jaune smiled as Ruby nodded as the small girl chittered to herself as she looked up at the blade, her two roving eyes rolling up and down the blade as her fixed ones looked on in awe.

"No! Don't be sorry! This thing is amazing! Not enough people appreciate the classics nowadays you know?" Ruby asked as Jaune smiled putting the blade away as he sighed.

"Thanks. Mena's a lot to me, Ruby."

"Cool! But... wait Jaune where are we going?" Ruby asked her eight eyes blinking, the two main ones blinked first as the other six followed suit. Jaune paused as the girl blinked up at him his eyes went wide as he coughed.

"What do you mean where I am going? I was following you?"

"Eh!? But I was following you!" Ruby shouted as Jaune blinked owlishly down at her the dawning realization that he and Ruby might not know where they were going dawned on the both of them.

"Oh crap! We're lost!" 

\-----

"We made it!" Jaune said as a red flash took over his vision. Jaune gasped as Ruby flew past him! Ruby landed a few inches from him! Jaune saw her gasp as she panted hard, her thorax shook as she coughed.

"We! We made it!" Ruby said as she sighed she panted hard her hands falling to her two forward legs and gasping as-

"Hey! Ruby! You made it!"

"Yang?" Ruby asked turning up Jaune saw a  _ massive _ woman, a tarantula type if he had ever seen her. Eight pairs of lilac eyes stared at him as she winked, long flowing golden hair like that of a lion shook as eight massive armored legs each encased in thick golden plates skittered as Jaune saw a more than wide chest. Jaune coughed as he saw her chest sway her breasts pushed out against her strained brown leather top that did nothing to hide just how blessed she was in her chest department. 

Jaune blushed as he found his eyes forced Downward from her chest as Ruby gasped! She let out a loud eep as she jumped!

"Yang! You left me!" Ruby said as she jumped clear into Yang's arms. Yang picked and twirled her sibling? It seemed as Jaune paused.

_ Did they have a different mom? Or what? _ Jaune paused knowing that a tarantula and a man did  _ not _ make a jumping spider. That made no sense. 

"Oh you know I was just messing with you, sis! You know you are fine!"

"No, I was not! I exploded!"

"You are being dramatic," Yang said, putting Ruby down smiling as she rubbed the top of her head. Jaune blushed thinking of the way his sisters would pick him up as a kid and rub his head as they let him play with their legs or ride on their thorax as they took him through town.

"Oh? Now, who is this?" Yang asked as she looked him up and down. 

"Oh! That's Jaune! He's my friend!" Ruby said as Yang aggressively walked forward her legs skittered to Jaune as she used her extra height to gain an additional foot on him as she looked down at him.

_ Her chest is huge. _

"So! jaune right? What do you want with my sister?"

"What?"

"Do you want to defile her?"

"YANG!"

"What!? NO!"

"Well-"

"Children!" A tall blonde huntsman spider said skittering on stage. 

Jaune had no idea exactly what type of subspecies spider she was but her large dark abdomen and the skittering of her thick chitinous legs gave Jaune pause.  _ Maybe some kind of weaver? _ Jaune thought as she was accompanied by a tall man following her as he smiled.

"Children. Welcome to Beacon. You have all done well to get here and I just want to be the first to welcome you to Beacon as the hunters and huntresses of tomorrow. And yes you have traveled far to be here and some of you may die before the next day ends but I am glad that you are here." The man said before leaving the mic and walking off the stage as Jaune coughed.

"Well, that was not the best speech?"

"No. It fucking sucked." Yang said, flicking one of her massive golden locks, her breasts pushed out again as Jaune saw one of her thick golden-haired legs slam down next to him. The tarantula girl had thick armor on all of her legs, bright bronze plates that seemed to be very durable with odd flames painted in gold and black on them with what looked like bird talons gripping it. 

_ Strange symbol. It looks like a mix of two different ones. _ Jaune thought before he felt a sharp poke at his side.

"Hey! Jaune! Don't stare off into space like that! You got to go to the sleeping corridors with us!" Ruby said the jumping spider girl pouting. Jaune saw her eight eyes look down as she began to pull on his leg. Her thin hairy legs began to pull on him. Jaune saw that the back of her abdomen was beginning to rise a bit? 

Jaune saw a brightly colored flap raise up on her back just a little as Ruby seemed to be blushing.

"Jeez Ruby! Calm it there girl! Dial it back a bit you just met this guy!" Yang said teasing as Ruby's face turned the color of the cloak on her back. 

"What?! I'm not doing anything!" Ruby said she blushed fiercely, her thin leg still pulling Jaune as Yang grinned.

"You know you can just use your words right? I know Summer is more about the traditional thing but you can use your words! Not just her flap!"

"Yang! Shut it! Jaune will hear you!"

"Hear what? What are you talking about? And why is your back flap flapping at me?" Jaune asked leaning down to get a better view as the flap began to poke out of her skirt, Ruby gasped suddenly forcing her hands back to cover her rear. 

"No! Don't look yet! I'm not ready for you to see!" Ruby said skitting back Yang let out a laugh as her much smaller sister hid behind one of her legs.

"Oh, she is getting bashful!"

"Yang! Shut up!" Ruby whimpered as Jaune scratched his head.

"Well, I'll just go to the sleeping area now and..."

"See you around stud! Don't let Ruby wrap you up to tight!"

"Yang! You know I can't make silk like that!"

"So you still want to try right?" Ruby puffed as the two sisters walked as Jaune sighed and followed them in.

\-----

The sleeping area was much like the one at home. Most spiders tended to prefer isolation and the ones here seemed to take that into the public area. They all had their own areas of webbing. Most hung from the ceiling in personally knit cocoons. The more ground-based ones seemed to make makeshift nests as they made themselves comfortable. 

"They must find it comfy. It must be nice to make your own tent whenever you feel like it."

"It's not that simple."

Jaune let out a shriek as he turned back, eight pairs of bright golden eyes looked at him, a pair of soft black cat ears twitched as a girl clung to the wall behind Jaune. 

"I didn't see you there!"

"I know you didn't. But I saw you and I was sleeping here before you." The girl said sliding down her many long legs blended perfectly into the dark her eight golden eyes narrowed down at Jaune as he gulped. 

"I! I'm sorry! I thought this spot was free! I'll go away-"

"No. Stay. You came here trying to sleep and I can just share a spot." The girl said, skitting down as Jaune felt his eyes drawn to her abdomen.

_ She has the widest abdomen that I have ever seen! _ Jaune thought blushing his pants stirring as he looked away for a second. 

"My name's Blake. Blake Belladonna." The girl said sitting down. Her legs curled in on themselves as Jaune nodded sitting next to her taking out his sleeping bag as he did.

"Jaune-"

"Jaune Arc. I know who you are."

"What!? How?"

"I heard you say it before when talking to the other girls. Nice to meet you Jaune." Blake said as Jaune nodded sighing as he leaned back into his bag. 

"You too. I hope we can get along later."

"So do I," Blake said as she began reading, humming to herself as the human runaway went to sleep.

_ Never thought I would see the missing Arc kid here. Huh, what do you know wonders never cease? _ Blake thought as she began to flick through her book.  _ At least he is cute. That means that he might be good enough for my purposes... _

_ \----- _

_ "HELLO! _ My name is Nora! You?" The  _ very _ energetic girl said another jumping spider variety, this one smaller than Ruby by a bit with fiery red hair asked as she began to devour a stack of pancakes.

"Jaune Arc," Jaune said as the girl nodded her thorax, shaking in excitement as a cough came from next to him.

"Hello. My name is Lie Rin. Nice to meet you." A small subdued voice said Jaune turned to see long green legs, eight pairs of deep magenta eyes long black hair with a pink strained as a friendly trap door came to sit by his side.  __

Rin had a slimmer figure to Nora, more curvy hips and legs Jaune saw that she had two long pairs of fangs that came out of her mouth. Her twin fings were perfectly clean and sparkled as she began to eat a small tray of meat.

"Do you think that my hair is attractive?" Rin asked not even looking at Jaune. The girl kept eating her meat and one of her rotating eyes turned to him as he coughed.

"What!? No! I mean I was not looking at you like that!" Jaune said as Nora laughed. The small jumping spider had just finished wwoofing down her whole tray of pancakes faster than Jaune thought was humanly possible. 

_ How the hell did you eat like that? _ Jaune thought as Nora polished off her meal and let out a massive hearty gasp.

"AH! That hit the spot!"

"I do wish that you would chew your food. Your mother would not be very appreciative of you if you did." Rin said sighing, she wished her best friend would learn to behave with a bit of civility but after living with her for so long she had long since learned to deal with Nora's eccentricities. 

"Ah, you know what I say! If you like the food then you woof it down quick!"

"You know that is not healthy for you right? You are supposed to chew your food before you eat it." Rin said, shaking her head as Jaune did his best to make her forget his glaring.

"So! What do you two have planned for later on?"

"Oh! We are going to be like the  _ best _ huntresses of all time! We come from old families and it would not be due to keeping the parents waiting on us!"

"Nora our parents wanted us to be married before we were fifteen."

"And we did that!" Nora said her eight eyes all blinking in unison, her teal eyes shimmered with mirth as Jaune sower he felt an electric pulse fill the air. 

_ What the hell is that? _ Jaune thought as Nora sighed, she gulped down a glass of milk before gasping!

"Ah! But we did! We got married to the hunting life!"

"Nora... you know that excuse will not fly. We have to find  _ someone _ to bring home or they will be furious with us."

"And? So? If we want to bring home a man why not Jaune?" Nora asked her eight eyes blinked in unison again as Jaune let out a deep cough. 

"What?" Jaune asked knowing that he heard Nora wrong, the small woman grinned pulling Jaune to her side, her backside began to flip up much in the way that Ruby's did, showing off a bright pink and teal color pattern that resembled a bear as she grinned.

"What do you say Jaune? You think that we are attractive right?" Nora asked, pulling his arm to her breast, Jaune whimpered as he heard Rin cough on her water.

"Nora! We are in public!"

"Yeah? So what! This is our best way to get a mate that is a good guy!"

"How do you know he is a good guy!? He is just someone that we met today!" Rin said her face blushing her hairs on her legs bristled as Nora laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it Jaune! Come on you think that we are both beautiful right?" Nora asked, licking her lips Jaune let out a small cough.

"Um! You are both very pretty!"

"Good! And just in case you didn't know we are  _ both _ virgins." Nora said as Jaune felt his head flush.

"What?"

"NORA!" Rin said her face now bright red, the woman bared her fangs before pulling Jaune from her friend's grip. Jaune gasped as the far stronger than he expected woman pulled him back as she bowed to him.

"I am  _ so _ sorry for this Jaune! Nora is just teasing you and it is not funny!"

"I'm not teasing. Really we let Jaune put a kid in both of us and bam! All of our problems are solved!" 

"NO! Nora that is not how this works! Jaune please leave us while I  _ deal _ with my friend ok?" Rin asked as Jaune nodded carefully walking away from the  _ curious _ spiders as Rin began to strangle Nora.

"What did I tell you about messing with people?!"

"We need a mate! And he does not look like an ass!"

"But you do!" 

\----

Jaune had  _ never _ seen a woman as beautiful as this. Long perfect white hair that resembled fresh snow. Eight pairs of long mixed color legs, half white, half green with dashes of blue tossed in to make an odd kaleidoscope of colors that enraptured Jaune's eyes. Jaune gulped as she turned to him eight perfect blue eyes that blinked in perfect synch regarded him before-

Jaune paused as he felt mettle tickle his neck, the woman had lunged at him! Her eight legs pushed her forward as she put a rapier to his neck.

"Whoa!? What did I do!?"

"Tell me are you a thief or are you just stupid?" The girl asked her voice cold and chilled as-

"Weiss!? What are you doing?!" The woman next to her an unfamiliar green eyes redhead asked skittering behind her as-

"This one has the Arc crest on his armor, shield, and sword. There are not Arc males that are of his age that I know of. That means that he has either stolen this or he has bought it from someone that did. Your next answer will determine whether I gut you like a fish or just beat you for having bad luck  _ after _ I strip you of your stolen armor." Weiss said hissing as Jaune gulped!

"I! My name is Jaune! Jaune Arc!"

"What? Don't you lie to me! He died-"

"Missing! I ran away! Look at me!" Jaune said as Weiss blinked once twice before pulling her weapon away.

"AHHHH! I'm so sorry!" 

\-----

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said as she hit Jaune hard! The woman had just speared him? I guess was the term for a tree as she sighed.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as she began to skitter to her new partner hoping that he was ok...

\-----

"Hello! Anybody! Somebody? Help me?" Jaune yelled out not sure if he should just pull the blade out before he was eaten by Grimm.

"If mom or one of my sisters were here then they could just skittle up to get me. Eight legs are really useful when you think about it." Jaune sighed as-

_ Fit! _ Jaune paused as he heard something moving in the forest, his head turned to the left as something small and light moved through the trees. Jaune froze narrowing his eyes as-

"Jaune!" A familiar voice shouted up as Jaune saw Ruby jumping through the trees! The girl skittered up to him eight legs pressed up as Ruby ran up the tree! Her right eyes blinked as the jumping spider ran up! Her top human person half smiled as she climbed up!

"You seemed like you needed some help!" Ruby said her eight eyes blinking in sync first the large ones then the three smaller on each side as she skittled up to Jaune. 

"You have a spear in your shirt, you know that?"

"Yes, Ruby... yes I do..." Jaune sighed as the small girl came up to him as she began to pull on his spear.

"So I'm going to pull out the spear ok? Are you going to be ok with this?" Ruby asked her eight legs locking into the tree as Jaune gulped!

"Yeah? Just don't drop me ok?"

"Pssh! Don't be silly! I'm not going to drop you! I'm just going to pull the spear out!" Ruby said her eight eyes closed as one as a bright smile filled her face as Jaune paused. 

"Wait what? But Ruby if you do that then you won't be able to-" Jaune did not have time to finish the sentence as Ruby  _ pulled _ his spear or not his but whoever the hell had thrown it out! Jaune gave a small yelp of shock as he suddenly and predictably dropped like a rock! 

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Jaune let out a scream as he was suddenly dropped like a rock! Jaune let out a shriek of terror, a rather feminine sounds cry of help left his mouth as he fell rapidly down the tree!

"AH! Ruby! Help!?"

"Jaune?! No! Wait hold on I'm coming!" Ruby shouted leaping down the tree, Jaune crashed through tree branches and ended up hitting the ground hard!

"Ah!" Jaune gasped as Ruby landed right in front of him, her hair a mess with tree branches and her legs shaking as she walked up to Jaune.

"Jaune?! Are you ok!?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not used to being dropped from a tree you know?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would fall down!"

"Really sis? You are gone for like what? A minute and this is what I come back to?" Yang asked the older sisters sighed and her right strong legs pushed her forward.

"I leave you alone for like four minutes and this is what I come back to? Come on sis you are slipping!" Yang said as Ruby blushed she stormed her forward two legs on the ground as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yeah! Yang, I did my best ok!?"

"And you dropped him?"

"No! I mean yes? How was I supposed to know he would fall!?"

"Because gravity exists?" The faunus from last night said she skittered forward looking down at Jaune as she sighed. Rolling her golden eyes as she held out a hand.

"Here. Let me help you." She said as Jaune took her hand she easily pulled him up letting her golden orbs look down with pity.

"My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna. And you?"

"Jaune Arc?" Blake's eyes went wide then narrowed down, she gave him a once over before-

"I think we met last night?"

"You? Oh, that was you? Huh... what do you know I was not dreaming when I heard Arc. Strange world." Blake said as Yang picked up RUby by the head. Lifting up the small girl as her tiny eight legs kicked wildly in the air. 

"Yang! Please put me down!" Ruby shouted as she kicked! Yang smiled at the taller sister running her younger sibling's head, Ruby's small legs kicked out! They kicked at her sister's stronger, more powerful arms as Yang sighed and shook her head. 

"Easy there, sis. You won't get a mate if you keep kicking people you know?"

"A what!? Yang! We are not animals! Don't say things like that ok!?" Ruby pouted as Yang sighed. She put her sister down as Jaune gulped.

"So I guess we are a team?" He asked as Yang gave him a predatory smile her eight eyes blinked in unison as she nodded.

"Damn right we are! I hope you are ready for this babe! Because we are gonna be a helluva team!" Yang said five of her legs pushed up as Jaune fought to look down at the ground as Yang's breast inched ever closer to his eyes. 

"I! I hope we are. Let's-"

Jaune did not finish that line as a feather struck down next to him! Jaune backed up as a Nevermore flew past-

"I'm on it!" Ruby said springing up Ruby switched her weapon to rifle form and fired on the ground! 

_ Bang! _ Ruby fired off as she shot up! She used her legs to push up with her gun as she was launched!

"Ruby!?" Jaune shouted as she landed  _ on _ the monster. Jaune's eyes went wide as the girl skitted on the monster's back going to its neck before another bang! Filled the air! The monster fell hard its head lopped off as it crashed not far from them! Jaune nodded once as the girl jumped off the things back her small but powerful legs pushed her off as she smiled. 

"Hah! I told you that I could do it!" Ruby chirped, bouncing off landing in front of Jaune with a graceful slam.

"No... no, you didn't but I'm glad you did! Nice to know that my partner is pretty skilled!" Jaune said as Ruby blushed she turned down as he once again saw that strange flap on her abdomen flap up as she began to stutter. 

"Don't look!"

"I won't? But until we are back let's get out of this forest first." 

\-----

"Jaune Arc!"

"Me? I'm the leader?" Jaune asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yah! Good on you man!"

"You should be good."

"Jaune that is so cool!" Ruby said hugging Jaune's leg Jaune nodded as Ozpin coughed again. 

"Leader of the team... Arby!" Ozpin shouted as Jaune nodded. After that, the other team of Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren, and Nora came next to them. Ruby eeped and skittered over to the bigger girl and put her hands out.

"Here! I think you dropped this!" Ruby said, giving Pyrrha her spear. Pyrrha smiled as she took the weapon and put it on her back.

"Thank you, Ruby. I am glad that you returned it to me when you did. And I  _ am _ sorry Jaune... I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to be safe." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled.

"Sure! Thanks for that but... um, who are you again?"

"Eh? You don't know her? Damn Jaune I know you are a bit dense but that's Pyrrha. The cereal girl?" 

"Wait the one on the boxes of cereal? Why is she here being a huntress?" 

"I... now  _ that _ is a good question Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled the girl beamed as her legs pushed her up. Pyrrha let out a glowing smile all of her eyes closed in happiness as Weiss coughed.

"Jaune surely you know who Pyrrha is correct?" The girl said she was still not sure if Jaune was mad at her earlier. Jaune looked her up and down perplexed as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"No? I don't?"

"Jaune she-"

" _ I _ am the team leader Weiss! And as such, I am telling you to keep my secret for me ok?" Pyrrha said as Weiss paused her eyes went wide before she nodded.

"Yeah... sure I can do that," Weiss said her legs closing in on her body as-

"Jaune we have to get to the room! I... I think I need a break." Ruby said the small girl had been jumping all day shooting, slicing and killing Grimm and it made sense she was tired.

"Sure, let's get going-"

_ "Great," _ Ruby said as she skittled up Jaune's back. Jaune froze as Ruby skittled up Jaune's back as she wrapped two of her legs around his neck and began to nuzzle into him affectionately. 

"There we go nice and comfy," Ruby said as Jaune blushed the feeling of her breast into his head made him cough as Yang laughed.

"Hah! Just like Summer." Yang said as Jaune coughed and began to walk to his dorm...

\------

"Jaune! You don't have to do this for me!" Ruby said coughing in her bed, Jaune sighed less than a week into Beacon Ruby had already gotten sick. The small girl was curled up in her bed as Yang read her a small storybook. Ruby groaned and pouted that Yang would do that but she was happily reading to her as Jaune sighed.

"I'll bring you cold medicine Ruby don't worry! be right back!" Jaune shouted as he ran out of the door! Jaune closed the door as Ruby pouted, she curled up in her bed, her eight legs forming a tight ball under her torso as she let out a deep sigh.

"Why did I have to get sick now of all times?" Ruby asked as Yang sighed, the elder sister looked over her den, her mattress converted to a more grounded place to sit, tarantula types never did well with heights and Yang wanted to be as close to the floor as she could.

"What's the matter, sis? You don't like my stories?" Yang asked as she looked down into her book. Ruby had always liked the story of goldilocks and the three Ursa's but Ruby was not pouting over that. Ruby planted a leg down her cheeks still flushed with sweat as she glared at Yang.

"Yang! You know that that is not it! " Ruby said blushing looked away from Yang as she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I know what the problem is. You are getting a bit attached to your partner huh?" Yang asked, giving Ruby a smug look as she sighed, putting down the book just as Goldilocks was going to jump out of the window and avoid being eaten by the Ursa family. 

"Look, Ruby, you do know that you can just talk to him right? Jaune won't hate you if he says not you asking him out."

"I! Yang, that is not the point!" Ruby said as she pulled her legs under her abdomen tighter, she curled up in a small ball that she used to play dead, something she stopped doing when her mom had caught her freaked out then almost spanked her for scaring her like that. 

"I... I want to say something but he doesn't get my hints! I'm giving him the most obvious hints that I like him but he will not see them! I don't know what I can do to just get him to notice me!" Ruby said her silver eyes dampening as Yang sighed, she blinked her eight eyes out of synch, larger than small as she yawned.

"Well, that means that you just have to be more direct, you know? You have to make sure he knows you like him and you know how to do that right?" Yang asked as Ruby's face flushed turned the color of her cape.

"YANG! No! I don't think I am ready for that yet!"

"Well you could just show him your cap. I mean if you don't want to say it just show him how you feel with your dance." Blake said silently reading her book on the man with twin souls as Ruby nearly choked.

"But! But that's my cap! If I show him that he might think I'm something that I am not! I barely know him! I just met him a week ago and I don't want to scare him off ok!" Ruby asked as Blake rolled her eyes. The girl looked up from her hammock, she had strung herself her own sleeping area out of her own silk in lieu of the den Beacon had provided her. She had converted the den into a minor library for her own book collection and personal items but looking down at her younger teammate she sighed.

"If you want to tell a boy you like him, using the most direct route is often for the best. If you do that then you will unlikely to have an accident or at worst a misunderstanding ok?" Blake said rolling her top eyes as her smaller ones blinked in unison.

"I! I tried to! I just don't know how to do it in a way that he won't be upset!"

"You don't have much of an option you know? You are going to need to put yourself out there sooner or later then you can finally make a choice for yourself ok?" Blake said as Ruby sighed she looked down at her hands and sighed coughing once before she let out a small pout.

"I knew that I should have listened when mom told me how she got dad," Ruby muttered as Yang let out a small cough.

"Whoa, there sis! You... you don't want to do that ok? You don't really want to know how Summer got dad alright?" Yang asked wincing the memories of her own mother drunkenly slurring about the time she got blackout drunk and Summer  _ wrapped  _ Tai up in a cocoon and did things to him that would have led to rather  _ pointed _ words about consent being tossed around later on. 

Yang coughed as she looked down as Ruby put her head down on her pillow. Ruby had also gone against a den she had always liked a bed, ever since her crib when Summer felt it was safe to have her sleep somewhere else besides her abdomen. Ruby never grew out of the crib phase and just naturally adapted to beds overall. 

"I... ok... I'll just tell him how I feel. Then I think that I will finally get this off my chest ok?" Ruby asked as she gave Yang a small smile, her fever making her head fall and her vision dizzy as Yang slit into eight separate forms in her eyesight.

"Hah! That's the attitude sis! Keep that up and I know you'll get him!"

\------

Jaune was having an odd time trying to understand the woman before him.

"Hello? Do I know you?" Jaune asked as a pair of  _ brilliant _ eyes looked up at him, a magnificent pair of mixed eight eyes looked up at him. The top two bright pink and green, and the other six a vibrant mix of green and pink making the woman looked like some kind of wild turquoise sphinx as she bowed to him. Jaune saw her very stylized eight legs perfectly curved up, each leg had been fitted with a high heel putting the rather small woman up to his near chest height. 

Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes gleaned down to her breasts that were larger than even Yang's pushing out of her small leotard that hugged her body perfectly as she smiled up at him. 

The woman began to flash her hands at Jaune as he narrowed his eyes.

_ Oh fuck. She's mute, how the hell do I read sign? Fuck me. _ Jaune thought as he smiled barely able to read the message of hello and what is your name as he coughed once into his hand doing his best to keep his eyes upon her face and not her chest, a task helped as her eyes were the single most brilliant pair he had ever seen as she smiled.

She spelled out something in a fanciful pantomime as Jaune nodded.

"So Neo right? Nice to meet you! I'm Jaune Arc, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked as Neo grinned; she licked her lips and a sharp pair of fangs came out of them as she grinned a thin line as she looked Jaune up and down like a tiger looked at a fresh pair of meat before it went down for the kill.

"Um... Neo? Are you ok?" Jaune asked as she nodded.

_ Oh, I am more than ok. I thought I saw a cutey walking out and about. I just wanted to see if you were as handsome up close as you were afar. I think I can wrap you up and rock your world and leave you gasping and reeling as I leave your life for good knowing that no other woman could ever compare with me. _ Neo thought as she took a deep bow, shaking her body, positioning herself to do the one thing that would let the man know she was down to get down.

"Um, Neo? What are you doing?" Jaune asked before there was a flush of air! Jaune let out a gasp as a massive flap flung out of Neo's abdomen, Jaune saw a bright brilliant multi-colored flap that was colored a bright green, blue, pink and brown, just like her long silky hair but infinitely more bright! Jaune's jaw drowned as she took her arms and held them up before she began to tilt to one side. 

Neo tilted her head to on side letting her flap show even better, she knew that she had the man wrapped up around her little finger as she began to dance for him.

Jaune blinked owlishly his jaw dropped in awe as he saw the beautiful flap flashing him. Jaune saw Neo do her strange dance as some women's topped skittering down the street as they gasped!

"Oh my!"

"How bold!"

"He does not know what he is doing!"

"She is going to  _ eat  _ him alive!"

"I hope you have the stamina, young man! Lady's get needy at night!" Jaune ignored them as he took out his hands and began to mimic the woman.

_ Yes! That's it! Just do what I do, I knew you were going to fall for me. Now let me pop that cherry of yours and ruin you for every other woman. Virgins are always the best especially when they are so cute and innocent! I'm going to rock your world and make you never forget my name- _

"There you go!" Jaune said, patting Neo on the head the woman froze as the man rubbed her head once before he took his hand off her head and walked away. 

"Ok, I gotta go now see you!" Jaune said not sure why she wanted to dance in the street but left her just standing three. Neo froze her mouth fell open as-

"Oh my.."

"Did he just?"

"She just got rejected!" Another woman said as Neo froze her mouth agape as she stood speechless-

"Ok, you. You had your fun." A voice said as Neo was picked up from behind, green eyes looked down as Roman sighed.

"What's the matter you never got rejected before? The kid said now let's get back to the warehouse, Oobleck is going to kill me if she finds me selling again, carrying the traumatized Neo as-

_ NO ONE REJECTS ME! JAUNE ARC! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!  _   
"Yeah yeah, sure he will not just come home ok? I got ice cream!" 

  
  
  



End file.
